It was Written in Stone-Merlinite
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: "Who am I to argue with fate's design?"
1. Prolouge

Energy

noun (pl. **energies**)

**1** the strength and vitality required for sustained physical or mental activity: _changes in the levels of vitamins can affect energy and well-being._

•(**energies**) a person's physical and mental powers, typically as applied to aparticular task or activity.

**2** power derived from the utilization of physical or chemical resources, esp. to provide light and heat or to work machines.

**3** _Physics _the property of matter and radiation that is manifest as a capacity toperform work (such as causing motion or the interaction of molecules): _a collision in which no energy is transferred._

_ •_a degree or level of this capacity possessed by something or required by a process.

ORIGIN mid 16th cent. (denoting force or vigor of expression): from French **énergie**, or via late Latin from Greek **energeia**, from **en- 'in,** **within**+**ergon'work.'**


	2. Happy Birthday

"Who wants cupcakes?" the teacher said. Us kids quickly cheered, running over and surrounding her like we are crazy. Some of us decided to fly instead. I don't need to push or fly to get a cupcake. I'm the birthday girl. I always get the first one. The teacher told us to sit in our chairs first, but no one listened. I'm not worried. I walk over, trying to get the cupcake. Just when I almost got to the grown up, Lapis got in the way. She just showed up. Like all the other kids, my little sister was jumping up and down and asking for a cupcake. I don't like her very much.

"Hey, um.." I try to get past her for the cupcake, but she won't move. I tried over and over again, but she won't move. "Get out of the way Lapis!" I yelled, pushing her away. My sister landed on her butt, and started crying. Everyone stopped trying to get cupcakes and looked at us. The teacher crouched down and asked her if she was alright. Then the teacher got mad at me.

"Merli, you are in big trouble right now" the teacher told me. "What made you think you can push your sister like that!?"

"It's my birthday. I always get the first cupcake on my birthday" I told the teacher

"You already got plenty of cupcakes today"

"Lapis did too" I pointed at her. She was still crying like the total baby she is.

"Merli, if you don't say sorry to your sister right now, you won't be getting any more cupcakes today" the teacher then told me. No fair!

"But it's my birthday!" I whine

"Merli"

"No!" I yelled. The teacher went quiet, and the kids went "oooooohhhhhh". No one ever says no to the teacher.

"Fine. If your not going to behave, then go take a time out"

"But-"

"Time out. Now" the teacher interrupted. That's mean. I am mad. With a huff, I marched over to the time out corner and stood there.

While I stood, I can hear everyone paying attention to Lapis and not me. Everyone said that they felt sorry for her, and that I was being a big meanie. Everyone likes her and not me. No one ever likes me. Even Mommy and Daddy like Lapis more than me. She's their favorite. While everyone else took their seat and cupcakes, I stared at the clock.

* * *

It was the longest seven minutes ever. But when they were up, the teacher called me over. At every birthday we always sing the birthday song, and then the birthday boy or girl takes the first bite before everyone else starts eating. I love to sing, and I'm really good at it. But no one ever lets me. Maybe because it's my birthday, I'll be allowed to sing this time. That will make me very happy.

"Ok everyone, it's time to sing Merli happy birthday" the teacher announced. I raised my hand.

"Um, can I sing the song this time?" I asked once the teacher called me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the kids yelled.

"I'm sorry Merli, but you cannot sing your own birthday song" the teacher said. Now I'm sad.

"Teacher, can I sing the birthday song for Merli?" Lapis raised her hand. The teacher smiled at her, and said yes. My little sister stood up on her chair and took a deep breath.

I sat in my chair while Lapis sings the birthday song. Her voice is very pretty. It gave energy to everyone. It made everyone stop talking, just to listen. When she stopped, all the kids and the teacher started clapping and cheering. They told Lapis that they loved her and her voice. That she was amazing. I sat in my chair alone. No one talked to me. Everyone was too busy loving Lapis to talk to me. They think I'm a big meanie.

I started thinking. And then, I got an idea. I stood on the chair and started to sing the birthday song. It took awhile until anyone heard me. When they did, all the kids just yelled "No" again. I went quiet. Yawning, the teacher started talking to me, but I didn't listen. I just want to sing.

* * *

After everyone was finished eating cupcakes, they all started to play with each other. The classroom got very noisy very quickly. I sat in my chair staring out the window. I'm not happy at all. "Merli?" some said. "hm?" I turn around. It's my sister. Lapis.

"I saved this for you. Happy Birthday" she held out the extra cupcake the teacher gave her. I looked at the cupcake before taking it. It was a vanilla cupcake with purple frosting and a blue candle.

"But I pushed you" I said to her

"It's okay Merli. It's your birthday party. You should get a cupcake" she told me. I was quiet. "Well, make a wish Merli! I'm not allowed to use a lighter, so there isn't any fire. But you can pretend!" she said.

"Hmmph! I don't want to make a wish. And I don't want your stupid cupcake" I said, crossing my arms and looking away. Before Lapis can say anything or start crying again, one of her friends called her over.

"Coming!" she said, running over.

Looking at the cupcake, I huffed. I imagined a small fire on the top of the candle. _I wish I can sing without anyone getting mad at me_ I thought. I blew out the fire and ate the cupcake.


	3. Worst Party Ever

"C'mon Merli. This time everything will be perfect. 2nd times the charm" I said to myself, looking into the mirror. We are having my birthday party here at home, and allot of kids have been invited. I put on some lipstick. I want to look perfect and extra special. I want this party to be just perfect. I put on Mommy's high heals. They are a bit big on me, but they are pretty. I'm ready. Tonight I'm the princess, and I am going to go make a grand entrance.

I float down the stairs trying to keep my big shoes on. How does Mommy do it? All over the place were ribbons, balloons and paper butterflies. I really love butterflies. Soon, I finally reached the party, standing on the final case of stairs. Looking down, I see that the party has already started without me. The kids were in a crowd, surrounding Lapis and a big box of party favors. Mommy and Daddy helped us make them. It was allot of fun. Using just a little bit of pixie dust, Lapis made a few of the favors float in the air. All the other kids were cheering. I started striking poses and looking beautiful. I really did. But no one noticed me.

"These party favors are the coolest!" one of the kids said before blowing into the party favor.

"Awesome! We should get these" another kid said.

"I helped make them! And you want to stay for cake, right?" Lapis then said, taking all the credit before holding up a plate. All the kids cheered.

"Your the greatest Lapis. Both at singing, and at making part favors!"

"Who needs the Birthday girl when you have the Birthday Girl's amazing little sister!?" one last kid said.

I started to cry at that. With just a little bit of pixie dust, I floated off the ground and then quickly flew back to my room. I threw myself onto my bed, crying like the little baby I am. Worst. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

**Ok I admit. I kinda sorta ripped this chapter off of a My Little Pony episode. Hey, I thought it worked perfectly, k? Anyways, next time we'll get a look at the young sisters interacting with each other more directly, instead of having Lapis indadvertedly ruin Merli's birthday party again. Also, if you want more Lapis time, check out her side of the story, titled "It Was Written in Stone~Lapis Lazuli". I know at this point they don't look like the same story, but trust me. Give it time. And no, I won't be writing their childhood through Lapis' eyes. Why? Because those memories have been lost. They do not exist anymore. **


End file.
